A Mission
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: kisah seorang Rukia kuchiki dan Ichigo kurosaki yg tidak pernah akur. Tapi sebuah misi keluarga mengharuskan mereka bekerja sama agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Akankah mereka bisa akur? Dan apa misi mereka bisa selesai?
1. Chapter 1

A Mission

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Always meet with Ai again, sure in my new fic *lagi belajar bahasa inggris buat masuk SMA nanti*. Hehehe… lagi semangat buat fic nih. Soalnya baru aja selesai UKK. Dan alhamdulillah aku naek kelas… yeiy… *loncat-loncat gaje*. Arigatou buat yang udah do'ain, domo arigatou deh. *back to story* Ok… only direct, first chapter. Only enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : Kisah seorang Rukia kuchiki dan Ichigo kurosaki yang tidak akan bisa pernah akur. Itu semua terlihat dari perbedaan mereka. Tapi sebuah misi keluarga mengharuskan mereka berkerja sama agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Akankah mereka bisa akur? Dan apa misi mereka bisa selesai dengan hasil yang baik? Warning : *rather* OOC, AU, Gaje etc.

Disclamer : Bleach masih punya om tite. Kalo Bleach punya saya, bisa-bisa nggak laku dan nggak ada yang suka dengan ceritanya.

Rating : T *my favorite rating, ok… only Teens XD*

Genre : Romance/Family/Friendship/Humor/*little* Action

Pairing : Ichigo kurosaki & Rukia kuchiki *always it… its my favorite pairing XD, also many-many pairing in this story*

A Mission chapter 1

+ Morning at SMA Karakura +

= 07.45 AM =

Pagi itu, Rukia kuchiki sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya yang lainnya menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa, teman-teman Rukia pagi-pagi hari sudah menggosip sana sini tentang ini itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ratu gosip Tatsuki arisawa dan Hinamori momo. Sesekali mereka cengingisan karena gosip yang mereka omongakan lumayan lucu.

Rukia tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang asyik dengan acaranya sendiri. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan dengan membawa dan membaca buku. Matanya terus tertuju pada bukunya dan dia tidak melihat ke arah depan sama sekali. Tak lama kemudian dia di kagetkan dengan suara teriakan kedua temannya yang dari tadi menggosip.

"Rukiaaa… awasss…" seru kedua temannya kompak.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya agak jauh. Alis matanya terangkat sebelah. Kakinya masih berjalan tapi mukanya menghadap ke belakang.

"Awasss…" sekali lagi kedua temannya memperingatkannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

"Awas apanya?" tanya Rukia sambil menghadap ke depan dan menyingkirkan bukunya dari depan mukanya.

Bruk…

Tabrakanpun terjadi. Buku yang di bawa Rukia terbang ke atas dan mendarat di kepala orang yang telah menabrak Rukia, atau bisa di sebut juga orang yang di tabrak Rukia. Dan bola basket yang di bawa orang yang menabrak atau di tabrak oleh Rukia tadi melayang dan mendarat di kepala Rukia.

"Sialan…" kata mereka barengan sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepala mereka masing-masing.

Kedua teman Rukia mendekat ke arah Rukia dan membantunya berdiri. Rukia berdiri dan terus mengelus-elus kepalanya yang serasa nyut-nyutan. Si anak yang di tabrak atau menabrak Rukia itu juga berdiri dengan bantuan teman-temannya.

"Ma…" kata Rukia terhenti saat dia melihat ada pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna oranye sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Wajah Rukia yang semula tersenyum lembut sekarang berubah total. Dia cemberut dan tatapannya menjadi menakutkan.

"Kau tadi mau minta maaf ya, wah-wah-wah… perlu di adakan pengumuman nih," kata anak berambut oranye itu a.k.a Ichigo.

"Jangan harap," katanya lalu diam sesaat.

Mereka berdua bertatapan terus dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi. Teman-teman mereka pun hanya bisa memandang dan menunggu reaksi kedua insan yang di ramalkan keluarganya akan bermusuhan dari jaman dahulu kala sampai jaman masa depan. Lalu setelah lama berpandangan akhirnya mereka bergerak. Tapi mereka bergerak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Saat sudah puas, mereka membuang muka masing-masing dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Teman-teman mereka masih sabar menunggu perang batin ini sampai selesai. Tak lama kemudian kedua insan itu bergerak kembali. Tanpa merubah arah muka mereka, mereka menunduk bersamaan untuk mengambil barang masing-masing.

Duk…

Suara benturan itu terdengar cukup keras. Sampai-sampai membuat Renji, Toushiro, Momo dan Tatsuki yang sedari tadi melamun terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini memang pembawa sial ya," teriak Rukia sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang tadi berbenturan dengan dahi Ichigo.

"Kau itu yang pembawa sial," teriak Ichigo nggak kalah kerasnya sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

Keduanya pun membuang muka sekali lagi. Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka mengambil barang masing-masing. Dengan sendirinya mereka berdua berdiri bersama dan bertatapan muka. Ekpresi wajah mereka sama datarnya. Dan ketika mereka sudah puas melihat satu sama lain, mereka langsung pergi.

"Ayo ke kelas Tatsuki, Momo," ajak Rukia sambil berjalan duluan.

"Ayo ke kelas Renji, Toushiro," ajak Ichigo sambil berjalan duluan.

Tatsuki, Renji, Momo dan Toushiro yang di ajak hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dan menghela nafas. Mereka berempat heran, sampai kapan mereka harus bermusuhan seperti itu. Padahal kalau di gabungkan mereka akan saling melengkapi. Itu karena Rukia sangat pintar di bidang pelajaran dan Ichigo sangat pintar di bidang olah raga. Dan sebaliknya, Rukia tidak pintar dalam bidang olah raga dan Ichigo tidak pintar di bidang pelajaran. Mungkin gara-gara perbedaan itu juga ya mereka bermusuhan?

Tatsuki dan Momo mengikuti Rukia yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka. Saat berpapasan dengan Renji dan Toushiro, Tatsuki dan Momo tersenyum tipis kepada mereka. Renji dan Toushiro pun membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyum tipis juga.

Kalian tau? Renji dan Tatsuki sudah pacaran hampir tiga bulan lho. Dan Toushiro dan Momo sudah pacaran hampir lima bulan. Kedua pasangan itu berharap, semoga Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bersatu dan mereka akan mengadakan tripel date. Hehehe… rame-rame kan enak.

Sudah berapa kali mereka melaksanakan misi untuk mempersatukan keduanya. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berhasil sampai hari ini.

Pernah mereka meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia di hutan belantara yang amat sangat lebat. Mereka berdua di taruh di tengah-tengah hutan di malam hari. Hampir setiap pohon di beri kamera CCTV untuk mengintai mereka berdua.

Menurut Renji, Tatsuki, Momo dan Toushiro, mereka berdua itu sebenarnya akan menjadi pasangan yang bagus kalau di gabungkan. Tau kan kenapa? Mereka akan melengkapi satu sama lain. Saat di perjalanan mencari jalan keluar, mereka menggunakan keahlian masing-masing. Dan itu kelihatan sangat kompak. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan mendeathglare satu sama lain. Menyalahkan satu sama lain dan mengutuk mereka berempat karena telah menaruh mereka berdua di tengah-tengah hutan.

+ At Classroom+

= 2-B Class =

Rukia dan teman-temannya sudah sampai di kelasnya. Di kelas, Rukia langsung menduduki bangkunya yang berada di urutan paling belakang sendiri. Dia menaruh bukunya di mejanya dan menutupnya. Momo yang berada di sampingnya memandangnya heran. Biasanya Rukia tidak akan menutup buku bacaanya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi sekarang? Kelihatannya dia malas membaca.

"Kau kenapa Ruk?" tanya Tatsuki yang tau keanehan Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng pelan dan mendengus, "Aku malas membaca," kata Rukia sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Tatsuki dan Momo berpandangan sejenak dan melihat Rukia lagi. Setelah lima kali melakukan itu, mereka berdua berehenti dan melihat Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Nani?" seru mereka berdua dengan volume suara yang keras.

Semua mata tertuju pada ketiga anak yang sekarang sedang duduk di belakang paling pojok. Tapi tak lama kemudian, semua anak yang melihat mereka bertiga tadi kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh, aku malas membaca karena tadi aku bertemu dengan si oranye-oranye jabrik itu, huh… menyebalkan," gerutu Rukia sambil menampakkan wajah kesal.

Tatsuki dan Momo kembali berpandangan, "Maksudmu… Ichigo?" tanya mereka berdua sambil melihat Rukia lagi.

Rukia mengangguk mantap. Tatsuki dan Momo hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kau ini," kata mereka berdua barengan.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi keheranan Rukia pecah ketika merasakan hpnya bergetar di saku roknya. Refleks Rukia berdiri dan segera mengambil hpnya. Setelah berhasil di ambil, Rukia melihat layar hpnya. Di sana ada tulisan, Nii-sama calling. Rukia menghela nafas dan segera menekan tombol hijau yang berada di hpnya.

Byakuya - Rukia

Rukia : Moshi-moshi… ada apa nii-sama?

Byakuya : Nanti setelah bel pulang sekolah kau jangan ke mana-mana. Di rumah akan di adakan rapat keluarga.

Rukia : Ada masalah apa nii-sama? Tumben pakek acara rapat keluarga.

Byakuya : … *diam*

Rukia : Nii-sama?

Byakuya : Mahkota keluarga kita telah di curi oleh pencuri handal yang sampai sekarang belum di tangkap polisi. Bahkan polisi sendiripun sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya.

Rukia : … *bingung*

Byakuya : … *diam*

Rukia : NANIII? *teriak dengan volume yang sangat tinggi*

_Di luar telepon_

Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia. Tatsuki dan Momo yang kaget dengan teriakan Rukia langsung memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Bingung mungkin. Lalu pada akhirnya Tatsuki bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ruk?" tanya Tatsuki sambil terus memandang Rukia dengan tatapan bingung. Momo mengangguk tanda dia juga ingin tau kenapa Rukia berteriak seperti itu.

Rukia menjauhkan mukanya dari telefon, "Nanti tak ceritain, sekarang aku mau meneruskan telefonku dengan nii-sama," kata Rukia agak berbisik. Momo dan Tatsuki mengangguk tanda setuju.

_Back to phone_

Rukia : Lalu… bagaimana kok sampai bisa di curi? Dan… siapa pencurinya?

Byakuya : Aku sendiri juga tidak tau, kata penjaganya yang mencuri adalah…

Rukia : … *menunggu*

Byakuya : … *diam*

Rukia : Nii-sama?

Byakuya : Aizen… Aizen sosuke dan…

Rukia : Dan?

Byakuya : Gin ichimaru.

Rukia : NANIII? *teriak lagi*

Byakuya : Dan kata Aizen, kalau mau mengambil mahkotanya lagi dari tangannya, kami dari pihak keluarga harus mengirimkan satu orang wakil.

Rukia : Kami? Memangnya ada berapa keluarga ya yang kehilangan benda pusakanya?

Byakuya : Ada.

Rukia : Siapa?

Byakuya : Keluarga Kurosaki.

Rukia : NANIII?

Byakuya : kata Ji-sama, kau yang akan di kirimkan, ku harap kau mau. Dan ku harap lagi, kau mau berkerja sama dengan Kurosaki.

Rukia : Memangnya siapa yang akan di kirimkan dari pihak Kurosaki?

Byakuya : Namanya Ichigo kurosaki.

Rukia : NANIII?

Byakuya : Sudahlah… yang penting nanti sepulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang. Dan juga… nanti kau akan pulang bersama Kurosaki.

Rukia : Tapi nii-sama…

Byakuya : Tak ada tapi-tapian, ini keputusan puncak.

Rukia : Lalu rapatnya?

Byakuya : Rapatnya hanya untuk mendiskusikan strategi-strateginya saja.

Rukia : Baiklah.

TUT~ TUT~ TUT~

Telfon telah di putus oleh Byakuya. Setelah mendapatkan telefon dari Byakuya, wajah Rukia kelihatan tambah malas dan tambah kesal. Tatsuki dan Momo memandang sahabatnya prihatin. Dengan rasa takut… Momo menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Rukia… memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Momo kalem sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tuh… nii-sama," kata Rukia sambil mencibir.

"Ada apa dengan nii-samamu?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Katanya mahkota keluarga kami yang paling berharga di curi," kata Rukia masih dengan wajah kesal.

"NANIII?" teriak Momo dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

"Dan juga katanya barang berharga milik keluarga Kurosaki juga di curi," kata Rukia makin kesal.

"NANIII?" teriak Momo dan Tatsuki lagi.

"Dan yang paling membuatku kesal… aku di suruh untuk berkerja sama dengan oranye-oranye jabrik itu…" seru Rukia frustasi.

Tapi mendengar penjelasan akhir Rukia, Momo dan Tatsuki tersenyum. Mereka berpandangan sejenak dan kembali menatap Rukia yang sudah kelihatan sangat marah, frustasi dan tidak rela. Masih dengan tersenyum Tatsuki berkata,

"Enak dong…" kata Tatsuki sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Hah?" kaget Rukia.

"Enak karena bisa pendekatan dengan Kurosaki, hihihi…" kata Momo di akhiri dengan cengingisan. Tatsuki juga ikut-ikutan cengingisan.

"IHHH… Sebelll…" seru Rukia lagi dan di akhir dengan tawa kedua sahabatnya.

+ At Classroom +

= 2-F Class =

- Waktu yang sama -

Ichigo dan teman-temannya sudah sampai di kelasnya. Sejak kejadian tabrakan tadi, wajah Ichigo menjadi cemberut dan menakutkan. Bal basket yang dia bawa dia lempar ke keigo yang ingin memeluknya waktu dia sampai di kelas. Tapi balnya terpental kembali ke arahnya. Dengan sebal, dia mendudukkan badannya di kursinya yang berada di pojok belakang dan membuang balnya ke belakangnya. Toushiro yang duduk di sampingnya memandangnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang tau keanehan Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeleng dan mendengus, "Aku malas bermain basket," kata Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Renji dan Toushiro berpandangan sejenak dan melihat Ichigo lagi. Setelah lima kali melakukan itu, mereka berdua berehenti dan melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Nani?" seru mereka berdua dengan volume suara yang keras.

Semua mata tertuju pada ketiga anak yang sekarang sedang duduk di belakang paling pojok. Tapi tak lama kemudian, semua anak yang melihat mereka bertiga tadi kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh, aku malas bermain karena tadi aku bertemu dengan si hitam-hitam poni satu itu, huh… menyebalkan," gerutu Ichigo sambil menampakkan wajah kesal.

Renji dan Toushiro kembali berpandangan, "Maksudmu… Rukia?" tanya mereka berdua sambil melihat Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Renji dan Toushiro hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kau ini," kata mereka berdua barengan.

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi keheranan Ichigo pecah ketika merasakan hpnya bergetar di saku celananya. Refleks Ichigo berdiri dan segera mengambil hpnya. Setelah berhasil di ambil, Ichigo melihat layar hpnya. Di sana ada tulisan, Otou-san calling. Ichigo menghela nafas dan dengan malas menekan tombol hijau yang berada di hpnya.

Isshin - Ichigo

Ichigo : Moshi-moshi… ada apa otou-san?

Isshin : Nanti setelah bel pulang sekolah kau jangan ke mana-mana. Nanti akan di adakan rapat keluarga.

Ichigoi : Ada masalah apa sih? Tumben pakek acara rapat keluarga.

Isshin : Ini rapat penting Ichigo.

Ichigo : Rapat seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu jadi serius seperti ini?

Isshin : Mahkota keluarga kita telah di curi oleh pencuri handal yang sampai sekarang belum di tangkap polisi. Bahkan polisi sendiripun sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya.

Ichigo : … *bingung*

Isshin : Ichigo? Kau masih di sana kan?

Ichigo : NANIII? *teriak dengan volume yang sangat tinggi*

_Di luar telepon_

Semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo. Renji dan Toushiro yang kaget dengan teriakan Ichigo langsung memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Bingung mungkin. Lalu pada akhirnya Renji bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji sambil terus memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung. Toushiro mengangguk tanda dia juga ingin tau kenapa Ichigo berteriak seperti itu.

Ichigo menjauhkan mukanya dari telefon, "Nanti tak ceritain, sekarang aku mau meneruskan telefonku dengan otou-san," kata Ichigo agak berbisik. Toushiro dan Renji mengangguk tanda setuju.

_Back to phone_

Ichigo : Lalu… bagaimana kok sampai bisa di curi? Dan… siapa pencurinya?

Isshin : Aku sendiri juga tidak tau, kata penjaganya yang mencuri adalah…

Ichigo : SIAPA? *geram*

Isshin : … *diam*

Ichigo : Otou-san?

Isshin : Aizen… Aizen sosuke dan…

Ichigo : DAN? SUDAH KATAKAN SAJA!

Isshin : Gin ichimaru.

Ichigo : NANIII? *teriak lagi*

Isshin : Dan kata Aizen, kalau mau mengambil mahkotanya lagi dari tangannya, kami dari pihak keluarga harus mengirimkan satu orang wakil.

Ichigo : Kami? Memangnya ada berapa keluarga ya yang kehilangan benda pusakanya?

Isshin : Ada.

Ichigo : Siapa?

Isshin : Keluarga Kuchiki.

Ichigo : NANIII?

Isshin : Kau yang akan di kirimkan, ku harap kau mau. Dan ku harap lagi, kau mau berkerja sama dengan Kuchiki.

Ichigo : Memangnya siapa yang akan di kirimkan dari pihak Kuchiki?

Isshin : Namanya Rukia kuchiki.

Ichigo : NANIII?

Isshin : Sudahlah… yang penting nanti sepulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang. Dan juga… nanti kau jemput Kuchiki ya. Dia akan pulang bersamamu.

Ichigo : Tapi…

Isshin : Tak ada tapi-tapian, ini keputusan puncak.

Ichigo : Lalu rapatnya?

Isshin : Rapatnya hanya untuk mendiskusikan strategi-strateginya saja.

Ichigo : Baiklah.

TUT~ TUT~ TUT~

Telfon telah di putus oleh Isshin. Setelah mendapatkan telefon dari Isshin, wajah Ichigo kelihatan tambah malas dan tambah kesal. Renji dan Toushiro memandang sahabatnya prihatin. Dengan rasa tak bersalah… Toushiro menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo… memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada datar.

"Itu tuh… otou-san," kata Ichigo sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa dengan otou-sanmu?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Katanya mahkota keluarga kami yang paling berharga di curi," kata Ichigo masih dengan wajah kesal.

"NANIII?" teriak Toushiro dan Renji bersamaan.

"Dan juga katanya barang berharga milik keluarga Kuchiki juga di curi," kata Ichigo makin kesal.

"NANIII?" teriak Toushiro dan Renji lagi.

"Dan yang paling membuatku kesal… aku di suruh untuk berkerja sama dengan hitam-hitam poni satu itu…" seru Ichigo frustasi.

Tapi mendengar penjelasan akhir Ichigo, Toushiro dan Renji tersenyum. Mereka berpandangan sejenak dan kembali menatap Ichigo yang sudah kelihatan sangat marah, frustasi dan tidak rela. Masih dengan tersenyum Renji berkata,

"Enak dong…" kata Renji sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Hah?" kaget Ichigo.

"Enak karena bisa pendekatan dengan Rukia," kata Toushiro di akhiri dengan senyum jahil. Renji cengingisan.

"IHHH… amit-amittt…" seru Ichigo lagi dan di akhir dengan tawa kedua sahabatnya.

*Skip Time*

+ Pulang Sekolah +

= At 2-B Class =

Rukia, Tatsuki dan Momo memasukkan semua buku-buku dan barang-barangnya lainnya yang berserakan di mejanya masing-masing. Dengan sedikit bercanda akhirnya mereka selesai memasukkan semua barang-barangnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan sambil cengingisan. Tumben sekali Rukia jadi ikut-ikutan kayak gini. Sepertinya dia melakukan itu agar dia tidak frustasi. Ya… dia kan frustasi karena nanti dia akan pulang bareng bersama Ichigo. Tak tau frustasi karena kesal atau malah karena… gugup. Rukia sendiri juga bingung. Tapi kenapa dia harus gugup? Ichigo kan musuhnya. Orang yang paling di bencinya. Jadi nggak usah gugup karena pulang bareng sama Ichigo.

'Kau jangan gugup Rukia' pikir Rukia menyemangati dirinya.

- Waktu yang sama -

= At 2-F Class =

Ichigo, Renji dan Toushiro memasukkan semua buku dan peralatan tulis lainnya yang berserakan di meja mereka masing-masing dengan cepat. Sesekali mereka cengingisan bersama-sama. Dan pada akhirnya mereka sudah selesai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas mereka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan sambil cengingisan. Tumben sekali Ichigo jadi ikut-ikutan kayak gini. Sepertinya dia melakukan itu agar dia tidak frustasi. Ya… dia kan frustasi karena nanti dia akan pulang barengan bersama Rukia. Tak tau frustasi karena kesal atau malah karena… gugup. Ichigo sendiri juga bingung. Tapi kenapa dia harus gugup? Rukia kan musuhnya. Orang yang paling di bencinya. Jadi nggak usah gugup karena pulang bareng sama Rukia.

'Kau jangan gugup Ichigo' pikir Ichigo menyemangati dirinya.

+ At 2-B Class +

Rukia, Momo dan Tatsuki menunggu kedatangan Ichigo, Toushiro dan Renji di depan kelas. Mereka bertiga tetap nggosip sambil cengingisan tak berhenti-berhenti. Dari kejauhan, Momo melihat di koridor yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya, ada tiga cowok yang rambutnya nyentrong alyas menyilaukan banget telah berjalan menuju arahnya. Momo yang mengetahui itu adalah Ichigo, Toushiro dan Renji langsung melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hay…" seru Momo sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Rukia dan Tatsuki melihat Momo dengan bingung. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua ikut melihat arah pandang Momo. Tatsuki tersenyum dan ikut-ikutan melambai.

"Cepat ke sini…" seru Tatsuki masih dengan tersenyum dan melambai.

Ketiga cowok itu makin mendekat ke arah mereka. Waktu ketiga cowok itu sudah ada di depan kelas 2-C Tatasuki dan Momo berlari kecil ke arah Renji dan Toushiro.

"Baboonkuuu…" seru Tatsuki sambil melompat kecil dan memeluk Renji.

"Kau kangen ya?" tanya Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tatsuki. Tatsuki mengangguk pelan dan terus memeluk Renji.

"Shiro-channn…" seru Momo sambil melompat kecil dan memeluk Toushiro.

"Cerewet…" kata Toushiro tapi dengan senyuman. Momo makin mempererat pelukannya pada Toushiro.

Kedua insan yang melihat kejadian romantis ini hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Renji, Tatsuki, Momo dan Toushiro melihat Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ichigo menengok ke arah satu sama lain. Mereka cukup lama melihat satu sama lain. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua bergidik ngeri. Teman-teman mereka hanya bisa cengingisan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo pulang," kata Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Baik," kata Rukia sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan melewati kedua couple yang masih berpelukan ria. Dengan usil Renji dan Tatsuki menggoda mereka berdua.

"Ehem… gandeng tangannya dong Ichigo," goda Renji.

Dengan sigap mereka berdua yang sedari tadi berjalan berdampingan sekarang menjauh satu sama lain. Kedua couple yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa tertawa sepuasnya. Ichigo dan Rukia yang di tertawakan langsung memandang kedua couple itu.

"Usil…" kata Rukia dan Ichigo barengan.

Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Masih dengan senyum-senyum *karena menahan tawa* Tatsuki melanjutkan godaan Renji.

"Kompak banget sih, kalau ada lomba couple terkompak, tak jamin kalian akan menang," goda Tatsuki.

Rukia dan Ichigo berhenti dan menghadap ke belakang lagi. Mereka berdua dengan kompaknya mendeathglare Tatsuki yang sekarang sedang asyik cengingisan. Setelah puas mendeathglare Tatsuki mereka berdua kembali berjalan.

* Skip time *

+ Kuchiki Mansion +

Rapat kedua keluarga yang bermusuhan itu sudah selesai. Setelah keluar dari ruang rapat, kedua keluarga tersebut memecah. Satunya berjalan ke arah kanan, satunya berjalan ke arah kiri.

Ichigo yang sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan anggota keluarganya bermuka sebal, pengen makan orang dan frustasi. Hasil akhir rapat besar tersebut tidak memuaskan hatinya sama sekali.

Rukia pun begitu. Dia yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan anggota keluarganya bermuka sebal, marah dan frustasi. Hasil rapat besar tersebut juga tidak memuaskan hatinya sama sekali. Masa' dia yang di suruh pergi mengambil mahkota keluarganya dan keluarganya Ichigo. Dan juga, dia harus berkerja sama dengan Ichigo, orang yang paling di bencinya. Dan yang paling dia tidak suka lagi, dia harus tinggal berdua dengan Ichigo. Bayangkan… BERDUA! Siapa juga yang mau tinggal bersama musuhnya. Berdua lagi…

+ At Rukia's Badroom +

Rukia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama berwarna pink soft bergambarkan kelinci putih. Di dalam pelukannya sekarang ada boneka kelinci yang lumayan lucu dan berwarna pink soft senada dengan seprei tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya yang di beri cat warna ungu juga penuh dengan hiasan dinding berbentuk kelinci.

Setelah melamun lama, akhirnya Rukia mengedipkan mata juga. Dengan sebal dia memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa harus aku…" katanya dengan nada lemah.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tadi di ketuk. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Malam-malam begini ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Siapa?

Rukia melirik ke arah meja kecil yang berada di samping kiri kasurnya. 11.00 PM. Rukia mulai bergidik ngeri. Jangan-jangan itu… hantu.

'Tidak-tidak… kau jangan percaya adanya hantu Rukia, kau ini ilmuwan, kau tidak boleh percaya' pikir Rukia membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Rukia yang kaget langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna pink soft itu dan bermotif kelinci miliknya. Boneka yang dia bawa, dia peluk dengan erat. Badannya bergetar dan dia memejamkan mata. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra pengusir hantu.

Dari luar Rukia mendengar samar-samar ada orang berkata, "Mungkin sudah tidur."

Setelah mendengar itu Rukia langsung keluar dari selimut tebalnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Masih dengan membawa boneka, Rukia membuka pintunya pelan-pelan.

'Tak ada siapa-siapa?' pikir Rukia sambil terpaku melihat depan pintunya yang tak ada apa-apanya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan tangannya juga.

Dengan perlahan dia menutup kembali pintunya. Tapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup, ada tangan kekar yang menahan pintunya. Rukia langsung terlonjak kaget dan menutupi mukanya dengan boneka Chappynya. Hening sesaat… tapi pada akhirnya ada suara yang memecahkannya.

"Kau ketakutan?" tanya orang itu.

'Tunggu dulu… suara itu kan…' pikir Rukia sambil menurunkan bonekanya dari mukanya perlahan. 'Ichigo' jerit Rukia dalam hati. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang datar. Perlahan tangannya mendekat ke arah dahi Rukia.

"Kau kenapa? Badanmu tidak panas… kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi. Wajah Rukia makin memerah. Dengan cepat Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Tidak… aku hanya kaget saja, kalau aku kaget… wajahku mesti memerah," kata Rukia sambil berdiri. Mukanya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget," kata Ichigo dengan nada datar juga. Meskipun dengan nada datar, tapi Rukia kaget. Baru satu kali ini dia mendengar seorang Ichigo kurosaki meminta maaf ke dirinya. Musuhnya yang paling dia benci.

Dengan perlahan tangan Rukia terangkat sendiri, mencoba meraih dahi Ichigo. Lalu saat punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Ichigo, dia kaget.

'Tidak panas… berarti dia tidak sakit' pikir Rukia tanpa menurunkan tangannya dari dahi Ichigo.

"Kau kira aku sakit?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia dan menurunkannya perlahan. Rukia agak kaget. Mukanya kembali bersemu merah.

"Kau kaget ya?" tanya Ichigo kembali sambil melihat muka merah Rukia.

'Manis' pikir Ichigo masih terus memandang muka Rukia. senyum kecil terukir di bibir Ichigo.

Hening mengiringi mereka berdua. Rukia dari tadi menunduk karena mukanya belum kunjung kembali menjadi normal. Dia masih merasa pipinya merah.

"Ku harap kau mau berkerja sama denganku, tapi… hanya untuk misi ini saja, kata otou-san… hanya aku yang bisa dia andalkan, oyasuminassai Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar Rukia.

Rukia mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat punggung Ichigo. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Ya… aku mau, oyasuminassai Ichigo," kata Rukia dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan mengembangkan senyumannuya. Dan setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Di dalam kamar, Rukia masih berada di belakang pintu. Wajahnya tertunduk, bonekanya jatuh ke tanah, kedua tangannya terggenggam erat dan dia taruh di dadanya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' tanya Rukia dalam hati. Dia merasa aneh… karena baru pertama kali merasakan ini. Merasakan pipinya memanas. Dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Rukia menyunggingkan senyumanya perlahan dan segera meraih boenka Chappynya. Setelah mendapatkan bonekanya dia langusung memeluknya dan berlari ke arah badnya. Sesampainya di sana dia langsung menaikkan selimutnya sampai perutnya dan memejamkan mata. Senyumnya yang dari tadi kecil sekarang mengembang menjadi senyuman bahagia.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Akhinya selesai juga nih fic. Habis liburan and baru nyampek rumah… aku langusng ngetik nih fic. Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku mengetik fic ini dan menyelesaikannya dengan waktu 5 jam *lama cuz capek*. Hehehe… senengnya, udah nilai naik, di ajak liburan lagi. Xixixi… ternyata enak juga ya liburan di Malang. Pagi-pagi uda di sambut beberapa gunung. Dingin tapi seruuu… XD. Back to story, ya gimana kali ini fic saya? Jeyek? Gaje? Aneh? Nggak nyambung? Ato yang lainnya? Saya minta kritik dan sarannya lewat review ya… XP. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


	2. Chapter 2

A Mission

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Always meet with Ai again, sure in my lovely fic. Hehehe… gomen Ai telat update. Soalnya Ai sekarang sudah di sibukin dengan les di sini-situ untuk menghadapi kelas 9. Aku mau ngucapin met puasa untuk yang puasa. Arigatou buat yang udah ngereview fic Ai yang satu ini. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia karena ada banyak yang ngereview *terharu*. Ok… only direct, second chapter. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : Kisah seorang Rukia kuchiki dan Ichigo kurosaki yang tidak akan bisa pernah akur. Itu semua terlihat dari perbedaan mereka. Tapi sebuah misi keluarga mengharuskan mereka berkerja sama agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Akankah mereka bisa akur? Dan apa misi mereka bisa selesai dengan hasil yang baik? Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje etc.

Disclamer : Bleach masih punya om tite. Kalo Bleach punya saya, bisa-bisa nggak laku dan nggak ada yang suka dengan ceritanya.

Rating : T *my favorite rating, ok… only Teens XD*

Genre : Romance/Family/Friendship/Humor/*little* Action

Pairing : Ichigo kurosaki & Rukia kuchiki *always it… its my favorite pairing XD, also many-many pairing in this story*

A Mission chapter 2

Kilas balik chapter 1

"Ku harap kau mau berkerja sama denganku, tapi… hanya untuk misi ini saja, kata otou-san… hanya aku yang bisa dia andalkan, oyasuminassai Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar Rukia.

Rukia mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat punggung Ichigo. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Ya… aku mau, oyasuminassai Ichigo," kata Rukia dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan mengembangkan senyumannuya. Dan setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Di dalam kamar, Rukia masih berada di belakang pintu. Wajahnya tertunduk, bonekanya jatuh ke tanah, kedua tangannya terggenggam erat dan dia taruh di dadanya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' tanya Rukia dalam hati. Dia merasa aneh… karena baru pertama kali merasakan ini. Merasakan pipinya memanas. Dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Rukia menyunggingkan senyumanya perlahan dan segera meraih boenka Chappynya. Setelah mendapatkan bonekanya dia langusung memeluknya dan berlari ke arah badnya. Sesampainya di sana dia langsung menaikkan selimutnya sampai perutnya dan memejamkan mata. Senyumnya yang dari tadi kecil sekarang mengembang menjadi senyuman bahagia.

+ Kuchiki Mansion +

= At 06.00 AM =

Sinar matahari yang nakal mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia melalui tirai-tirai kamarnya. Rukia yang agak terganggu karena terkena sinar itu, dengan perlahan matanya terbuka. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan merenggakan otot-ototnya. Dengan sigap di duduk di tepi kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang ukuran besar dan yang ada blakonnya.

Rukia membukanya perlahan dan mempersilahkan sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya dan mengenai tubuhnya yang masih terbalut piama berwarna pink soft. Rukia berjalan menuju balkonnya dan melihat pemandangan sekitar yang masih agak sepi. 'Indahnya.' Pikir Rukia sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Pintu kamar Rukia di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar sana. Rukia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

"Siapa?" teriak Rukia agak kencang agar orang yang mengetuk pintunya mendengar suaranya.

"Ini saya nona, anda sudah di tunggu Kuchiki-sama dan Kurosaki-sama di ruang makan," katanya dengar hormat.

Rukia menghela nafas dan segera berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. "Baiklah… aku akan mandi dulu," Rukia berteriak sambil memasuki kamar mandinya.

+ 15 Minutes Later +

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan membawa aura kesegaran tingkat tinggi. Di tubuhnya masih terbalut kimono handuk berwarna putih bersih. Dengan semangat, Rukia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil seragam SMA Karakuranya. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan sekarang dia berjalan menuju cerminnya yang berukuran besar.

"Pefect."

Rukia berputar-putar di depan cermin itu sambil sesekali bergaya seperti model. Sungguh, dirinya lupa kalau dia sudah di tunggu oleh Nii-samanya.

Saat mau mengambil tas dari meja belajarnya, ada orang yang mengetuk pintunya lagi.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil meraih tasnya

"Nona…" perkataan pelayan Rukia terpotong karena Rukia sudah menyela.

"Iya… aku akan keluar," teriak Rukia sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya.

Dengan santai, Rukia berjalan di koridor-koridor Kuchiki mansion. Sambil sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat beberapa pajangan yang di tempelkan di tembok-tembok rumah ini.

Saat enak-enakan melihat kanan dan kiri, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menabrak Rukia. Karena tidak konsentrasi, tubuh Rukia jadi tidak seimbang dan terjatuh. Rukia mendongkakan mukanya untuk melihat orang yang telah menabraknya itu.

Alis Rukia langsung berkerut saat melihat pemuda yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Dengan semangat, Rukia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang telah menabraknya itu.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya Jabrik? Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong," Rukia berteriak di depan muka orang yang telah di panggilnya jabrik itu.

"Siapa juga yang tidak punya mata? Kau tak lihat ya Pendek?" Ichigo menjuk matanya yang sudah melotot karena kelakuan Rukia.

"Dasar kau Oren-oren jabrik."

"Hitam-hitam poni satu."

"Jeruk."

"Midget."

"Baka."

"Lemah."

"Strawberry."

"Pendek."

"Kau…" Ichigo dan Rukia mendeathglare satu sama lain. Tapi semua itu bubar ketika ada orang yang mengganggu mereka.

"Wah-wah-wah… sepertinya dugaanku salah, ternyata kalian sudah dekat seperti itu ya," kata Isshin sambil menampakkan wajah anehnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu sebelum kalian terlambat," kata Byakuya dan langsung berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Isshin mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia melihat satu sama lain lalu membuang muka. Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

+ 10 Minutes Later +

Ichigo dan Rukia memakan makanannya dengan diam. Memang sih, di keluarga masing-masing di anjurkan makan dengan diam, tapi mereka diam karena masalah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Isshin yang melihat perubahan mereka hanya bisa menatap kedua remaja itu dengan rasa bingung.

Byakuya menaruh sendoknya di atas pirirng makannya dan melihat sekeliling. Di depannya ada Isshin yang sudah selesai makan, Rukia yang masih mengunyah makanannya dan Ichigo yang masih menikmati menu sarapan paginya.

Byakuya berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar dari dapur ini. Sebelum keluar dia mengajak Isshin untuk keluar dulu. Dan menyuruh Ichigo dan Rukia untuk mempercepat makannya.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang di tinggal berdua hanya diam saja. Tanpa ada kata apapun, mereka berdiri barengan dan berjalan keluar dengan diam.

+ In the Kuchiki Mansion Yard +

Rukia melihat ada dua mobil yang sudah siap berangkat. Satu milik Nii-samanya dan yang satunya milik… Ichigo. Rukia mendekat ke arah Nii-samanya yang sedang berbincang dengan Isshin.

Saat Byakuya mengetahui kedatangan Rukia, Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan dingin. Isshin menatapnya dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kuchiki-chan… di mana Ichigo?" tanya Isshin.

"Dia masih memakai sepatunya," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu Kuchiki mansion.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau berangkat dengan Kurosaki, sekarang aku dan Kurosaki-san akan berangkat duluan ke sekolahanmu," kata Byakuya memutuskan.

"Tapi Nii-sama…" kata Rukia ragu.

"Ikuti perintahku Rukia," kata Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia lebih tajam.

"Baik."

Rukia menundukkan wajahnya, karena ada rasa takut ke Nii-samanya. 'Nii-sama kalau sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga kayak gini pasti seriusnya sudah beribu kali lipat' pikir Rukia.

Perlahan, mobil BMW hitam milik Byakuya berjalan menuju gerbang Kuchiki mansion. Gerbang terbuka dan mobil Byakuya melaju perlahan meninggalkan Kuchiki mansion. Setelah mobil Byakuya hilang tertutupi pagar tinggi Kuchiki mansion, Rukia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sungguh menakutkan."

"Apanya yang menakutkan?" tanya seseorang dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Rukia menengok ke belakangnya, dan yang di lihatnya adalah celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Rukia yang sudah tau siapa orang itu, langsung menonjok kakinya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Tonjokanmu itu tak berarti untukku midget," ejek Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Rukia yang sedang membersihkan roknya langsung berhenti dan langsung menatap Ichigo.

"Berarti tak berarti, aku tidak peduli,"kata Rukia sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah… ayo berangkat."

Ichigo mendekat ke arah pintu pengemudi dan memasukinya. Dengan malas, Rukia ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu berjalan dan meninggalkan Kuchiki mansion.

+ At Karakura High School +

Mobil kuning Ichigo masuk ke dalam lapangan sekolahnya itu. Tanpa basa-basi, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Byakuya yang sudah terparkir duluan di sana. Dengan cepat, Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya itu. Ichigo bersandar di badan mobilnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada di situ, Hitam-hitam poni satu?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan posisi awalnya.

Rukia yang sadar karena kata-kata Ichigo langsung membuka pintunya dan keluar dari mobil sport itu.

"Kau gila ya… kalau mengendarai mobil itu pelan dikit nggak bisa ya? dasar kau Oren-oren jabrik," tanya Rukia sambil berjalan menuju Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum licik dan melihat Rukia yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Segitu saja cepat, apalagi kalau aku sedang balapan?" kata Ichigo berniat mengejek Rukia.

Rukia yang kesal langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke kaki Ichigo. Dengan gerak cepat, kaki Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo. Ichigo memegang kakinya yang serasa nyut-nyutan dan melihat Rukia dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua mata sudah tertuju pada mereka berdua sejak awal. Bisik-bisik dari semua anak yang melihat kelakuan Rukia dan Ichigo mulai terdengar riuh di telinga Rukia. Rukia yang merasa risih, langsung menggeret Ichigo menuju kantor guru untuk menemui Byakuya dan Isshin.

+ At Headmaster Room +

Tanpa permisi, Rukia dan Ichigo memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Saat sadar, mereka berdua menunduk takut untuk minta maaf.

"Maaf… kami tidak bermaksud tidak sopan," kata Rukia dengan wajah yang takut karena Byakuya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin tingkat tinggi.

"Tidak apa, kalian tolong tunggu dulu di situ," kata kepala sekolah-Yamamoto sambil menunjuk kursi yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Rukia dan Ichigo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang telah di tunjuk kepala sekolahnya tadi. Dengan sopan, mereka berdua duduk manis berdampingan sambil menunggu rapat singkat antara Byakuya, Yamamoto dan Isshin.

"Jadi… mereka berdua akan di tugaskan berapa bulan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menatap Byakuya dan Isshin.

"Kami sendiri juga tidak tau," kata Isshin bingung.

"Semuanya belum di perkirakan, kapan mereka berdua akan kembali, mengetahui tempat persembunyian pencuri pun kami belum tau," jelas Byakuya.

"Hmmm… jadi kalian belum tau sampai kapan mereka akan pergi dari kota ini?" tanya Yamamoto lagi.

"Iya… kami hanya tau bahwa mereka menyuruh kami untuk mencari barang berharga milik keluarga kami di Tokyo," kata Isshin sambil memegang dagunya.

"Belum tentu juga kami bisa mengambilnya di penyerangan pertama," kata Byakuya.

"Maaf, tapi kami pihak sekolah hanya mengizinkan tiga bulan pergi ke Tokyo untuk Rukia kuchiki dan Ichigo kurosaki, kalau kalian belum kembali dalam waktu tiga bulan… maaf, kami sudah tidak menerima mereka berdua, meski mereka berdua mempuanyai prestasi yang baik di sini," jelas Yamamoto.

Isshin menghela nafas. Byakuya diam untuk berfikir.

"Apa waktunya tidak boleh di perpanjang?" tanya Byakuya pada akhirnya.

Kali ini Yamamoto yang diam. Dia berusaha berfikir untuk memberika keputusan yang adil.

"Itu sudah keputusan akhir, tapi… mungkin kami akan rapat lagi untuk membahas perpanjangannya. Kalau para guru yang lainnya setuju, mereka akan bisa pergi lebih lama," jelas Yamamoto.

"Kira-kira mereka berdua bisa pergi berapa bulan setelah di perpanjang?" kali ini Isshin yang bertanya.

"Mungkin kami hanya bisa memberi waktu lima bulan,"Kata Yamamoto dan di akhri helaan nafas panjangnya.

Byakuya mengangguk di ikuti Isshin-tanda mereka mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami minta pamit untuk pulang, kalau pihak sekolah sudah setuju tolong di konfirmasikan," kata Byakuya sambil berdiri.

"Baik."

"Kami mau membawa mereka berdua pulang dulu, agar tidak membuang waktu, kami mau mepersiapkan semuanya mulai sekarang," kata Isshin beranjak berdiri.

"Silahkan, aku akan memberitahukan ke kelasnya," Yamamoto juga ikut berdiri.

"Terima kasih, kami semua mau pulang dulu," kata Byakuya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelum keluar, dia menunduk kecil dan berjalan.

+ In the Karakura High School Yard +

Semua koridor sekolah sepi karena bel tanda di mulainya pelajaran sudah di bunyikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Rukia dan Ichigo sangat bersyukur karena mereka tidak akan di buat bahan tontonan lagi.

Sampai di parkiran mobil mereka, Byakuya dan Isshin masuk ke dalam mobil BMW hitam milik Byakuya. Sedangkan Rukia dan Ichigo, mereka memasuki mobil sport kuning milik Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua mobil tersebut sudah berjalan keluar dari SMA Karakura.

+ In the Street +

Rukia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada karena kelukan Ichigo yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat dan brutal. Sungguh dia sangat jengkel. 'Kenapa aku harus satu mobil dengan anak satu ini sih?'

Tiba-tiba saja Hp Ichigo yang di taruh di tempat Hp yang berada di mobil itu, bergetar tanda ada yang menelefon Ichigo. Karena sedang konsentrasi menyetir, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk mengangkat, siapa yang telah menelefonnya itu.

"Midget, tolong angkatkan, siapa yang menelefon?" kata Ichigo masih konsentrasi menyetir. Dengan malas Rukia mengambil Hp Ichigo dan mengangkat siapa yang telah menelefon Ichigo.

Rukia : Moshi-moshi.

Renji : Lho… kok suaranya cewek. Ichigo… kau sudah operasi ya?

Rukia : Ini aku Renji… hihihi… Rukia.

Renji : Lho… nomernya Ichigo kok kamu bawa? Hayo… sudah jadian ya?

Rukia : Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh, Ichigo sedang konsen menyetir.

Renji : Emangnya kalian berudua mau kemana? Pakek acara nyetir segala.

Rukia : Pulang lah Boon, kau kan sudah tau kalau aku akan melaksanakan tugas dengan Ichigo.

Renji : Iya juga sih… tapi mulai kapan kau akan pergi.

Rukia : Kalau nggak besok, ya lusa.

Renji : Oh… gitu ya. semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, kalau ada adegan romantis, tolong beri tau aku ya, hahaha…

Rukia : Gila kau Boon, udah ah… bentar lagi aku nyampek rumah nih.

Renji : Ya udah kalo gitu, salam buat Ichigo.

Rukia : Ok.

Rukia menutup pembicaraannya dan mengembalikan Hp Ichigo ke tempatnya semula. Setelah itu, Rukia kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Siapa yang menelefon?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia.

"Baboon, tadi kau di kira udah operasi," kata Rukia sambil cengingisan.

"Operasi? Operasi apaan?" tanya Ichigo menampakkan kebodohannya *author di getok Ichigo*.

"Operasi penggantian jenis kelamin, hihihi…" Rukia cengingisan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Gila tuh Baboon, awas aja kalau aku ketemu dia, bakalan aku habisin anak itu," kata Ichigo dengan mata yang menyala (?).

Mobil Ichigo berhenti tanda mereka sudah sampai di Kuchiki mansion. Rukia keluar dari mobil duluan dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam Kuchiki mansion mengikuti Rukia.

* Skip Time *

~ Night ~

+ At Rukia's Badroom +

Kamar Rukia yang biasanya penuh dengan barang-barang sekarang hampir bersih karena sebagian barang-barangnya di masukkan ke koper untuk kebutuhan lima bulan kedepan di luar Kuhciki mansion. Tadi, Kepala sekolah Yamamoto mengkonfirmasikan bahwa mereka di beri waktu lima bulan untuk pergi ke Tokyo. 'Apa harus selama itu untuk mengambilnya dari Aizen dan Gin?' pikir Rukia sambil membenamkan mukanya di bantalnya.

"Apa sesulit itu?" kata Rukia lirih sambil memikirkan apa saja tantangan yang akan di hadapinya beberapa bulan mendatang.

Rukia menghela nafas berat dan beranjak berdiri menuju balkon kamarnya. Jendela besarnya belum di tutup walau sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh.

Rukia duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon tersebut. Dia mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat bintang. 'Sungguh indah dan banyak' pikir Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

Saat enak-enak melihat bintang, ada suara yang menganggu Rukia. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah karena memang asal suara itu dari bawah.

Di bawah sana ada Ichigo yang memakai kaos berwarna merah dan memakai jaket warna abu-abu. Rukia melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mau ikut jalan-jalan nggak, Midget?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Kau gila ya, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh-an, nggak mungkin aku boleh keluar jam segini," kata Rukia agak berteriak juga.

"Tenang saja, tadi Nii-samamu menyuruhku mengajakmu keluar, katanya ini untuk kesenangan sebelum kau nanti menghadapi masalah," teriak Ichigo.

'Baiklah-baiklah… aku akan ikut' pikir Rukia sambil menghela nafas.

"Tunggu sebentar," teriakku dan langsung melesat masuk ke kamarku.

Rukia berjalan menuju lemarinya yang khusus untuk jaket. 'Enaknya pakai jaket warna apa ya?' pikir Rukia sambil mengamati jaketnya yang tinggal setengah lemari *karena setengahnya udah di masukin ke koper*.

Dia melihat bajunya, 'Hmmm… bajuku berwarna biru, kalau gitu… aku pakai jaket warna putih saja' pikir Rukia sambil mengambil jaket warna putinya yang tergantung di lemarinya. Dengan cepat dia memakai jaketnya dan berlari kecil keluar kamarnya.

'Sepertinya malam ini aku bersemangat sekali, semangat karena apa ya? karena di ajak Jeruk itu pergi atau karena aku boleh keluar malam? Ah… mungkin aku senang karena aku sudah boleh keluar malam.' Pikir Rukia sambil terus berlari menuju halaman Kuchiki masion.

+ At Mall +

Mata Rukia berbinar saat dia melihat ada boneka kelinci kesukaannya-sebut saja Chappy. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali dan wajahnya terus tersenyum. Perlahan Rukia menengok ke arah Ichigo yang bingung karena melihat kelakuan Rukia.

"Kau kenapa midget?" tanya Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Ichigooo… mau bantu aku nggak?" tanya Rukia balik sambil memasang jurus puppy eyesnya.

Ichigo diam. Kelihatannya dia sedang berfikir. Lamaaa… akhirnya matanya kembali melihat Rukia lagi.

"Kau mau apa hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara ketus.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara ketus Ichigo, Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku mau ituuu…" kata Rukia dengan nada manja sambil menunjuk boneka Chappy ukuran besar.

Ichigo mengikuti arah tunjuk Rukia. Matanya terhenti di boneka kelinci besar yang menurutnya aneh. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat Rukia bingung.

"Kau mau boneka aneh itu?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan wajahnya yang tadi.

Saat mendengar kata 'aneh' wajah Rukia yang semula berseri langsung murung, puppy eyesnya hilang di gantikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai sesegukan meski air matanya belum keluar.

"Ichi jahattt…" kata Rukia manja sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi yang penting, aku nggak mungkin mau menemanimu membeli boneka aneh itu," kata Ichigo cuek bebek. Air mata Rukia sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau kau nggak mau, aku bilang ke Nii-sama deh, biar nanti kau di marahi dan tidak di perbolehkan masuk Kuchiki mansion," kata Rukia sambil mengambil Hpnya yang berada di saku jaketnya. Karena mendengar perkataan Rukia, muka Ichigo langsung berubah panik.

"Eh… iya-iya… aku anter deh," kata Ichigo cepat-cepat agar Rukia tidak menelefon Byakuya.

'Gila nih anak, kalau sampai aku di marahi dan tidak boleh masuk ke mansionnya, gimana nanti nasibku?' pikir Ichigo yang keringat dinginnya sudah keluar.

Wajah Rukia kembali berseri dan Ichigo bersweatdrop-ria. Dengan segera, Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo agar Ichigo mau mengikutinya untuk membeli boneka Chappy yang di inginkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo dan Rukia keluar dari toko yang penuh dengan kelinci-kelinci itu dengan membawa kantong plastik ukuran besar. Wajah Rukia sungguh sangat senang karena kata penjualnya, boneka yang di belinya itu limited edition.

Ichigo yang malu karena semua orang melihatnya, langsung menarik Rukia menuju parkiran mobil dan memasukkan boneka big size itu di kursi bagian belakang. Lalu dengan segera, dia memasuki mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya itu menjauh dari mall itu.

"Kau gila ya, harga diriku hampir hangus karena kelakuanmu, Pendek," kata Ichigo murka tapi tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan bingung. "Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan ya?" tanya Rukia berlaga bego *author di tendang Rukia*.

"Terserah, yang penting sekarang gantian aku yang akan datang ke tempat kesukaanku," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Terserah kau," kata Rukia kembali menampakan wajah dingin ala keluarga Kuchiki.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo berhenti di sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi. Di sana ada beberapa anak yang gayanya kayak berandal sedang duduk-duduk di atas mobil yang bermacam motifnya. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat Ichigo yang sekarang sedang tersenyum licik.

"Ini tempat apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Ini tempat tongkronganku Rukia, bagaimana? Tempatnya bagus kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat Rukia.

Rukia melihat ke arah depan lagi. Dia bergidik ngeri.

"Takut," katanya simpel.

"Jangan takut, mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Ichigo melanjutkan perjalannanya menuju tempat orang-orang yang sedang berududuk-duduk ria di atas mobilnya.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di depan mereka. Ichigo menatap Rukia dan tersenyum, "Kau di sini saja ya, aku mau ke sana sebentar," kata Ichigo segera berjalan keluar dan menyapa mereka-mereka yang sedang nongkrong di atas mobil.

"Hai bos… sudah lama nggak ke sini ya," kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas mobil berwarna biru tua.

"Aku sedang banyak urusan Kira, kau tau sendirikan bahwa barang berharga milik keluargaku hilang," kata Ichigo dan memanggil orang yang berada di depannya dengan sebutan Kira.

"Ya-ya-ya, gara-gara kau tidak di sini, Renji dan Hitsugaya juga tidak pernah ke sini," kata seorang lagi yang berada di atas mobil berwarna hitam.

"Yah… mereka kan anak buah yang baik, jadi kalau bosnya tidak ke sini, mereka nggak akan ke sini, kau tau kan Yumichika," jelas Ichigo sambil ikut duduk di atas mobil warna hijau.

"Ichi-sama… aku kangen," kata seorang anak perempuan yang memakai pakaian yang terbuka-kalau menurut Rukia- langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Nel… jaga kelakuanmu," bentak Ichigo dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Anak perempuan yang di panggil Ichigo Nel itu langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan mayun di tempat.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendengar Rukia berteriak memanggilnya. Refleks Ichigo melihat ke arah mobilnya. Di sana Rukia sudah di kerubungi dua orang laki-laki yang mukanya menyeramkan-kalau menurut Rukia.

"Manisss… jangan berteriak memanggil bos dengan nama kecilnya, nanti marah lho," kata seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Ichigo dan duduk di sebelah Rukia sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan baka, aku tak peduli Ichigo marah atau nggak, yang penting sekarang kau harus pergi," teriak Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan anak itu.

"Waduh-waduh… manis-manis kok cerewet banget sih," kata seorang anak laki-laki botak yang berada di kaca jendela di samping Rukia.

"Kau itu yang cerewet, dasar botak sialan," teriak Rukia lagi. Si botak yang di ejek Rukia langsung naik darah, terlihat sekali dari mukanya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Hisagi… geret anak cerewet ini keluar," suruh si botak sambil berjalan menuju pintu mobil yang sudah di buka Hisagi.

"Baik, Ikkaku," kata anak yang di panggil si botak itu Hisagi.

Hisagi menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia yang di tarik langsung berteriak memanggil Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ichigooo…" teriak Rukia ketika Hisagi berhasil mengeluarkan Rukia dari mobil. Sekarang gantian Ikkaku yang memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia seperti itu mencoba menolongnya, tapi Nel sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu. "Lepaskan aku Nel," berontak Ichigo tapi tetap saja tidak bisa lepas.

Ikkaku mencekik Rukia dan menggerakkan tangannya ke atas. Tubuh Rukia sekarang sudah melayang. Kakinya sudah berada 5 cm di atas tanah. Rukia yang merasa tidak bisa bernafas langsung memberontak. Tapi usahanya percuma karena makin dia memberontak, Ikkaku makin meninggikan tangannya.

"Sa… kittt…" kata Rukia tercekat. Air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Kau musuh bos kan? kau kan yang selalu mepermalukan bos di depan orang-orang? Kau kan yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan nama bos," kata Ikkaku dengan murka.

Rukia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sekarang dirinya pasrah akan keadaan ini. 'Kami-sama, tolong aku' pikir Rukia sambil terus mencoba untuk bernafas.

"Ikkaku lepaskan," kata Ichigo sambil memberontak. Dia terlepas dari genggaman Nel dan langsung berlari menghampiri Ikkaku.

Jduak…!

Satu pukulan mendaran di kepala Ikkaku. Ikkaku melepaskan cengkramannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Rukia terbatuk-batuk sambil sesekali sesegungkan karena sakit terasa sangat membekas di lehernya.

Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia dan memegang bahunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka panik seribu kali lipat karena dia melihat Rukia dari tadi memegangi lehernya yang telah di cekik Ikkaku.

Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan murka. Setelah itu matanya tertuju pada Ikkaku yang melihatnya takut.

"Kau sakiti dia sekali lagi, kau akan mati," kata Ichigo dan kembali menghadap Rukia lagi.

"Rukia… kau masih bisa bergerak kan?" tanya Ichigo kembali panik lagi.

"Ichi… hiks… sakit," kata Rukia masih menunduk dan memegangi lehernya.

"Ayo kita pulang, nanti di jalan ku carikan minum," kata Ichigo dan tanpa basa-basi lagi menggendong Rukia dengan gaya Bridal style. Setelah itu Ichigo menancapkan gasnya menuju toko terdekat yang menjual minuman.

+ Ikkaku and Friends +

Semuanya geleng-geleng termasuk Ikkaku. Mereka semua memandang kepergian bosnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa tadi bos marah pada kita?" tanya Nel sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tidak tau juga, dia tadi kelihatan sangat panik ya?" kata Yumichika sambil berjalan menuju Ikkaku.

"Iya… baru kali ini aku melihat bos sepanik itu," kata Kira sambil menerawang ke atas.

"Lumayan aku dapat dua hadiah, pertama dari anak kecil itu dan kedua dari bos," kata Ikkaku sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang sampai sekarang masih nyut-nyutan.

"Yang tadi itu musuhnya bos atau malah kekasihnya?" tanya Hisagi bingung.

Semunya memangdang Hisagi bingung dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah menerawang ke atas di tempat masing-masing.

"Mungkin itu kekasih bos yang mirip dengan musuhnya," kata mereka barengan dan serempak.

+ Ichigo and Rukia +

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Setelah itu dia mengulurkan botol air mineral kepada Rukia.

"Minum dulu, setelah kau tenang, kita akan pulang," kata Ichigo santai mencoba menutupi kekhawatirannya.

Rukia yang masih sesenggukan hanya bisa mengangguk dan perlahan mengambil botol minuman yang di sodorkan Ichigo. Dengan sepuluh kali tegukan, botol air mineral itu kosong tak ada sisa. Sepertinya tenggorokan Rukia kering.

"Ini lebih baik," kata Rukia sambil mengelus lehernya pelan. "Lain kali jangan bawa aku ke tempat seperti itu lagi," kata Rukia sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi mobil yang dia duduki.

"Tadi itu kecelakaan, aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan semua ini," kata Ichigo menghadap ke depan.

"Aku tau, ayo kita pulang."

Perlahan mobil Ichigo kembali berjalan. Tujuan utama Ichigo sekarang adalah Kuchiki mansion. Tidak akan ada tempat lain yang akan dia datangi kali ini. Sesekali Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia yang matanya sekarang sudah terpejam.

'Kasihan sekali anak ini' pikir Ichigo dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

+ At Kuchiki Mansion +

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu di seberang pintu kemudi dan membukanya. Ichigo menunduk dan mendapati Rukia sedang tertidur pulas tanpa beban apapun. Terlihat sekali di wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat tenang.

'Manis' pikir Ichigo. Tanpa dia sadari, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia. lebih dekat dan semakin dekat. Jarak mereka tinggal 5 cm. Ichigo menggerakkan bibirnya dan…

"Bangun Midget… sampai kapan kau mau tidur di mobilku?" teriak Ichigo di depan muka Rukia tepat.

Rukia yang kaget langsung terlonjak dan menengok sana sini dengan muka panik. Nafasnya memburu dan muaknya masih menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Ichigo… kita di mana?" tanya Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo beridri di depannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah sampai di rumah, sebaiknya kau turun dan aku akan mengunci mobilku ini," kata Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah… oyasuminasai Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil Ichigo menuju ke dalam Kuchiki mansion.

Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala dan beranjak menutup pintu mobilnya, tak lupa mengunci pintunya juga. Saat mau berjalan meninggalkan mobil, dia melihata ada sesuatu ukuran besar yang berada di kursi belakang mobilnya. Setelah lama memikir, akhirnya dia baru ingat kalau itu adalah boneka yang di beli Rukia tadi. Dengan malas, Ichigo mengambilnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam Kuchiki mansion.

+ At Rukia's Badroom +

Rukia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama berwarna putih. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya.

"Sungguh sangat nyaman," gumam Rukia setengah sadar.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan mata yang sudah tertutup setengah, Rukia berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu kamarnya. Perlahan dia membukanya dan menampakkan orang yang telah mengetuk pintunya. Di depan pintu ada Ichigo dengan muka datarnya.

"Kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia.

Rukia berfikir sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya tidak ada," kata Rukia menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup.

"Lalu apa ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyodorkan boneka kelinci ukuran besar yang tadi di beli Rukia. Rukia melihatnya sebentar dan langsung memeluk boneka itu.

"Oh iya… boneka Chappyku, arigatou Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil mengambil bonekanya dari tangan Ichigo. Tanpa Rukia sadari, dia telah mencium sejenak pipi Ichigo dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ichigo masih bengong karena pipinya telah di cium Rukia. Perlahan dia memegang pipinya itu. Dia tersenyum penuh arti dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Kyaaa… gomen baru bisa ngeupdate fic sekarang. Aku nggak ada waktu untuk mengetik semuanya ini di hari-hari biasa. Aku bisanya ngetik kalau lagi libur aja *Curcol mode On*. Gimana ficku kali ini? Jeyek? Gaje? Alurnya kecepetan? Atau yang lainnya? Kalau memang ada yang salah *nggak salah juga nggak apa* silahkan memberi masukan ke saya melalui review. Ok… sekali lagi saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa *resmi mode on*. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
